To Be Your Guardian
by renegadewriter8
Summary: Jazz and Prowl attend a noble party in search for a possible leak. Prowl is the bait. Jazz is not happy. Then, things go wrong.


Drabble inspired by the LJ prowlxjazz Community 2011 September Anniversary Challenge

**Prompt:** Guardian

**Warnings:** attempted no-con

* * *

~ bond ~

joor = day

cycle = hour

* * *

Prowl sighed in frustration as he watched the mech that had been about to approach him stop, turn around, and flee. He turned to glare at the reason for the other's flight.

"Jazz, is it too much to ask of you to back off a bit?"

One of the pillar's shadow right behind him suddenly moved, seeming to split, a slender figure materializing, his paint-job black and white, sleek and inciting. A blue visor covered his optics, a grin that seemed permanent on his face.

"I have no idea what ya mean Prowler." He teased.

Prowl could do nothing more but to allow himself another sigh, rolling his optics was beneath him. Although that would change if he was to put up with every single of Jazz's antics.

"That has been the fifth mech you scare away. Do you not want me to get noticed by our target?"

"Do ya even have ta ask?" The visored mech asked dryly, his grin gone.

Both black and whites were on a mission. Prime had ordered them to go to a party the council members were holding to gain information on a possible leak. However, what bothered them both was that to gain such information Prowl was to seduce the potential leak and- and here Jazz had to hold back from killing Prime - interface with him to get the information. And _that_, was a big no no to Jazz. _No_ one would get their filthy servos on his mate!

Seeing a rather large and dark cloud settle over his lover, Prowl couldn't help but feel all the -rage-protect-mine emotions coming from the saboteur's side of the bond. He sighed again, though this time there was a fond tint in it.

Shifting closer to his mate, just enough so their servos were touching, keeping in mind that there were others near, he sent all his love and calm to his lover.

_~ I'll be fine. We were lucky that Sentinel agree on you coming as my guardian in case something went wrong. ~_ He said softly, worry he hadn't wanted to acknowledge seeping in.

_~ Ah would have come either way! No way in the pit am Ah leaving ya alone here. Don'tcha remember our vows? Ah swore ta be yer guardian, protecting ya from any harm! ~ _Jazz said full of emotion.

Smiling, Prowl made sure no one was looking before he quickly took one of Jazz's servos and squeezed it in reassurance before letting go. _~ Either way, you know that Prime could have sent you to the brig for that little scene you did back at the base. ~_

The scene was close to spectacular. Luckily, there hadn't been an audience or Prime certainly wouldn't have let Jazz come.

_~ That's not the point! How dare Prime make ya do this. Even if ya weren't bonded, this is unthinkable! It's outrageous! And there was no way in the pit that Ah was gonna allow ya ta come alone even if Ah _had_ been sent ta the brig. ~_

Prowl finally succumbed to the need to roll his optics.

_~ And why the frag does it have ta be ya!? ~_ Jazz continued ranting. _~Ya're his SIC, this ain't something ya have ta do. This is a solid OPs mission, pit ya weren't even trained fer these kind 'o missions cause it's not your job, ya're a tactician fer Primus' sake! ~_

Prowl sighed, sending calming pulses through their bond as his mate started to get more and more agitated. He couldn't reprimand Jazz's outburst though because it was justified. He _was_ a mere tactician, and his kind were never given such missions. It had almost made him lock up when the words came out of Sentinel's vocalizer.

_~ I know Jazz, I have brought this matter up with Prime. It appears that our target has been interested in me for quite some time. He has even mentioned how on numerous times the senator has wanted to meet with me. Sentinel thought it to be a great opportunity. And besides, he couldn't have sent you because, ~_ He started hesitantly.

_~What? ~_

_~ It appears that our target does not like… Polyhexians, for status reasons. ~_

If the tactician could find a way to put all his bonded's murderous emotions and intentions into a weapon, they would probably win the war within the cycle.

_~ Even so, ~_ Jazz grit out. _~ If Sentinel knew we were bonded he'd have chosen someone else. ~_

_~ It's not his fault he doesn't know. ~_

_~ And who's fault _is_ it?~_ Jazz practically spat from his side of the bond. Even if his anger had not being directed at him, Prowl flinched.

Feeling his hurt over their bond, Jazz had to will himself to not tackle the other and beg forgiveness.

_~ Slag Prowler, Ah'm sorry, ya know Ah don't mean that. ~_ He said trying to mentally hug his lover.

_~ I know. I am aware that you would love to show who I belong too, but I am afraid of what the consequences will be. I am not often on the battle field, and even if Megatron already wants you gone for sabotaging almost every plan he has made, if he was to learn that you are bonded to me he would double, no, triple his efforts. I do not want to put you in a greater risk than you already are in. ~_

Outwardly Jazz smiled fondly.

_~Awww Prowler, ya _do_ care! ~_

Leave it to Jazz to ruin the moment. Giving him the equal of a smack through the bond the doorwinger turned and left to go look for their target, who had yet to approach them.

_~ Hey Ah was just kidding! ~_ He was well aware of the visored mech coming after him and couldn't stop the small smile forming on his faceplates.

"Autobot Prowl?"

The white and black froze, hearing the voice of their target. Mentally straightening himself, he turned, faceplates blank to meet council member Steeltrap.

The mech was tall, almost towering over him, and slim, his curves drawing attention from almost every mech and femme present in the assembly. His silver paint-job was very pleasing to the optics, and the black glyphs that adorned his frame were mesmerizing.

"Senator." He greeted casually with a bow of his head.

"Well, this certainly is a pleasant surprise." The tactician had heard, what he had thought to be exaggerated rumors, that the senator's voice could lure any bot to him and make them do his bidding.

Listening to the elegant and cultured tone made Prowl's doorwings twitch in something akin to attraction, and he couldn't deny that the voice had an alluring trait to it.

"Senator."

Both mechs turned their helms to look at the newcomer, and Prowl had to keep from tensing when he saw his mate walk up next to him before turning to greet Steeltrap.

_~ Jazz? What are you doing? You're not supposed to interact with the target, you're supposed to keep an optic on him! ~_ Prowl reprimanded, outwardly the image of stoicism and indifference to his presence.

_~ Oh Ah _am_ keeping an optic on him. A very _close_ optic on him. ~_

"It is an honor ta meet ya. Ah've heard all about yer work trying ta find the underground rings and bring them ta justice. Ah've even read many of yer bookfiles 'bout them. Fascinating."

_~ All that work was what led 'im ta be corrupt. ~_ He commented with a snort.

The senator smiled, pleased with the praise, yet his optics showed annoyance at his presence. "Why thank you, I am glad to find an admirer amongst such… fine company."

The response would not have bothered Jazz at all if it weren't for those last words being said while seductive optics turned to his mate. Steeltrap's majestic and melodic voice making the sensitive sensors on Prowl's wings go into a flurry of sensation was not helping his hatred toward the mech. Oh how Jazz wished they found proof that he was the leak so he could bash his helm in.

"To whom do I thank such wonderful words?" He asked after his optics did a quick, yet thorough, scan of Prowl's frame before turning back to meet Jazz's.

The saboteur had to force the smile on his faceplates when he answered. "Ah'm Autobot Jazz, pleased ta meet ya." He really hoped that last line didn't sound as fake and loathing as he thought it did.

"Ahh yes I have heard of you as well. An excellent saboteur, keep up the good work."

"Anything ta please the council." Jazz said with a small bow of the head.

Nodding his acknowledgment, Steeltrap turned back to address Prowl.

"Well Prowl, I have been looking forward to speaking with you this evening, your tactical work is so interesting and immaculate." He started completely ignoring the saboteur. "I wonder, if we could have a private… chat. I am very interested in learning your methods when it comes to battle plans."

_~ Over mah cold, offlined- ~_

"It would be my pleasure." Prowl said bowing in respect, while simultaneously giving Jazz the equivalent of a stomp on his pede to shut off that line of thought.

The saboteur was not amused though.

_~ Ya're seriously gonna do this? ~_ He sent, a bit of hurt flowing through their bond.

"Excellent!" Steeltrap said, clasping his servos together in delight. "Shall we go to a less public room? There is a small living area down the hall. We won't be interrupted there."

"Of course, that will be alright."

_~ Prowl! ~_ Jazz raged, annoyed and more hurt that he had been ignored, his first inquiry still lingering. Outwardly, he seemed as carefree as a normal mech, only the occasional twitch from his servo gave away the fury in his spark.

"If you will go ahead senator I will join you momentarily, I must speak to my… companion for a moment."

Looking at both mechs, the slim and graceful mech nodded, optics showing excitement, anticipation, and lust. It took all of Jazz's will not to tear the mech apart right then and there.

"I will be waiting then." He said in a clearly seductive voice.

Once the mech had disappeared through the crowds of bots, Jazz turned to glare at his mate, doing his best not to show his anger, hurt, and worry on the outside.

_~ Jazz- ~_

_~ What the _frag_ are ya doing!? ~_ He demanded.

_~ I am doing what Sentinel has ordered me to. ~_ Prowl said firmly.

_~ So ya're just gonna let this mech interface with ya because ya were ordered to? Yer my mate Ah won't allow it! ~_ He seethed, protective rage coursing through their bond.

This time though, it was Prowl's turn to be angry._ ~ Have you that little faith in me? ~_ He shot back, his own hurt reaching Jazz. _~ I will get the information, but I do not wish to be touched by anyone but you. ~_ The winged mech did his best to keep his wings from twitching in stress and nervousness. _~ I do not wish to interface with him Jazz, but Sentinel has given me the order to get the information out of him by any means necessary. ~_

Calming a bit, and feeling guilty for doubting his mate Jazz took a step closer so their servos were touching again, yet always aware that they were in a room full of mechs and thus, potential spies.

_~ "Any means necessary" doesn't 'ave ta be interfacing. ~_

_~ This I know, and that is why I have brought this. ~_ He took from his subspace a small vial with transparent liquid inside it, careful that no one was around to see him.

Jazz's visor flashed in surprise. _~ Is that- ? ~_

_~ Yes, I had Wheeljack finish it specifically for this mission. With two drops of this in his high-grade, I can have him tell me everything and he won't remember it in the morning. ~_ He explained subspacing the vial again.

Frame relaxing a bit, Jazz smiled. "Well than, Ah guess ya had better get going right?" He said aloud.

Even if he was more calm, he didn't like the fact that his mate was going to be in a room, alone with a mech that obviously didn't want to _chat_ about tactical strategies.

"Indeed."

_~ Ya call me if anything goes wrong. If he does anything ya don't like, leave. Ah don't care if the mission is a failure, Ah don't care if Sentinel is displeased with ya, ya walk away ya hear meh? ~_ Jazz sent seriously.

Smiling at his bonded, Prowl nodded sending love and reassurance through their bond. They both stood a moment in silence before Prowl started to walk away.

"Just-" The winged mech stopped and turned his helm to glance at his mate over his shoulder. "Be careful." Jazz finished after hesitating.

"Of course." The doorwinger said with a smile.

The tactician resumed his walking, not wanting Jazz to feel how nervous he truly was. He had never seduced anyone before. Jazz and his relationship had been started by the saboteur, who according to Praxian custom had courted him. But no one had tried to seduce him before that and Prowl himself had never tried to seduce anyone and he was nervous as pit. He had a few ideas of what to do but, it was territory he was not comfortable in.

Sighing, he walked toward the hallway outside the grand room where all the guests were and made his way to the large doors at the end of the dim lit corridor that led to his target.

**000000000**

The first thing he noticed as he entered the room was that there was indeed, no one else in it. The second thing he noticed was how dim the lights were set on (all that was missing was the large neon sign that spelled 'I want to interface with you'). And the third thing he noticed was Steeltrap sitting on a large couch, two high-grade cubes on a small, low table in front of him.

"Ah Prowl, I was starting to wonder if you weren't coming." The senator said standing up and beckoning the Praxian nearer.

"Yes forgive me, my companion did not want to be left alone. He does not do well with mechs of high status." He lied easily, making his way over.

Smiling, the senator invited Prowl to sit on the soft couch. Accepting the invitation, far more nervous and tense than he had thought he would be, the tactician sat at a respectable distance. Steeltrap however, would have none of that and sat firmly by his side, arms and legs touching.

"I suppose so, a mech like him being a Polyhexian mingling with nobles like us is expected to not fit in. I am surprised that a low mech like him made it to such an important rank."

One of Prowl's servos clenched at hearing his mate being insulted.

"But come now, let us not dwell on boring matters." Suddenly, his demeanor changed from the respectable and polite senator to something more sinister. "I have been waiting to meet you for quite some time Prowl." He said in a low and husky voice, one slim and graceful servo coming to gently rub at his thigh.

Trying his hardest not to flinch at the touch, he turned his helm a bit and tried to look accepting of the other's intentions.

"I must admit I have been very curios myself to meet you in person." He tried to say in a seductive tone, leaning a bit into the other mech.

Steeltrap's optics flashed in desire. "You are a real beauty Autobot Prowl. I can see why Sentinel keeps you close."

Ignoring the implications about Sentinel, and the degradation of himself, Prowl 'hmmm'ed in agreement.

"What can I say, those in power have a certain… alluring trait about them that simply, " Prowl bowed his head, almost shyly while he brought a finger to slide playfully on the senator's arm. "… captures me." He finished in what he hoped was a lustful whisper.

It seemed to have worked, for he suddenly found himself flat on his back on the couch with the noble straddling him.

"Yes." Steeltrap groaned into his neck. "Power is such a wonderful thing. To be dominated by it is just…" He brought his olfactory sensors to the crook of Prowl's neck and inhaled deeply. "… intoxicating."

Panicking at the sudden turn of events, Prowl tried to gain back control. He brought his knees to rub at the senator's hips meaningfully to make him believe he was willing and said playfully; "I couldn't agree more, but I believe it is even more so with a good cube of high-grade to cool things down a bit don't you think?"

Sitting back a bit, Steeltrap smiled. "How right you are." He said almost tenderly, a finger coming up to caress his cheek. Trying not to pull away and bite the finger off, Prowl sat up carefully and managed to get out from under the target.

He slowly, teasingly made to grab the two cubes. He would have to distract Steeltrap so he could pour the serum into his cube. Grabbing them, he stood up and turned to face the senator.

"Now, senator." He started playfully. "I believe it is wrong to seduce a superior officer of the Autobot army." He teased, slowly straddling the sitting mech and wrapping his arms around the noble's neck, both cubes hidden from view. "You must make sure I _forget_ this encounter." He continued, slowly grinding his hips to the other's suggestively.

As the senator gave a small lustful chuckle, and brought his servos to grip Prowl's hips, caressing them, the tactician skillfully took the vial from his subspace, and balancing the cubes managed to pour the liquid into one of them.

"Oh I plan on making you forget alright." Breathed Steeltrap, cooling fans turning on.

"Hmmm, hot already? You really must cool off dear senator." Prowl purred into his audios, leaning back to offer the spiked cube.

Accepting it, the noble took one long sip from it, optics never leaving Prowl's. The tactician hid his own relieved smile at the sight by taking a quick sip from his own. Once this was over, he was going to make Jazz _thoroughly_ replace this mech's touches with his own. Even though he felt like not even acid would erode them away.

He watched as the senator took on a confused look. Taking his cube from him, Prowl turned to put both cubes back on the table. Now relaxed and confident that the mech was going to drop severely drugged, Prowl leaned back in, servos back around his neck and smiled.

"Are you going to tell me your secrets now senator?" He asked.

"Hmm?" The mech asked, already looking sleepy. "Secrets?"

"Why yes, all those secrets you keep from Prime. I am sure many have something to do with a certain enemy faction."

"Oh." Responded dumbly Steeltrap. "I do have one secret you'd like to hear."

_'Finally, I can't wait to get out of here and go back to Jazz._' He thought.

"Yes? Go on, I am very interested in it." He pressed.

"Well…"

Before he knew what was happening, Prowl found his back painfully hitting the floor between the couch and the table, both wrists held together by one of the noble's servos while he was roughly straddled.

Shocked, he looked up with widened optics to meet Steeltrap's suddenly deranged looking ones.

"Shockwave has perfected this device placed deep inside one's tanks to neutralized any poison, as well as to alert one what the poison is. You naughty little Autobot."

Realizing he had been tricked, Prowl snarled trying to buck the other off, but he had misjudged the other's strength and couldn't make the senator lose his balance at all. The grip on his wrists increased painfully.

"No use in fighting me. Megatron was right when he said Sentinel would probably send someone to question me. I'm glad he sent someone as lovely as you." He said with a dark smile.

"Let go of me you traitor! When Prime hears of this you will be condemned to the stockades for treachery!" Prowl spat.

Steeltrap laughed cruelly. "Oh you really are naive Autobot. Who ever said Prime will know? You certainly aren't leaving this room alive. Though I am surprised that he let his second out and about, he must really be confident in your skills, you little slut."

Prowl glared at the other and tried another attempt to buck him off.

"Might as well enjoy this." The senator said licking his lip plates.

Before the tactician could reply, the Autobot traitor leaned in and roughly kissed at his neck, biting and licking, his free servo grasping the sensitive doorwings painfully, making him cry out.

_~ J- Jazz! ~_ He called through their bond desperately.

He panicked when the servo on his doorwings changed directions and roughly made its way between his thighs. He cried out for the other to stop and thrashed wildly.

_~ Jazz! Help! Jazz! ~_ He screamed into the bond, fear and panic flowing without restraint.

The sound of the door being slammed open had Steeltrap look up in annoyance at the interruption. His frustrated faceplates quickly changed into a pained expression as he was kicked off the mech under him.

The saboteur had been waiting nervously in the hallway. Pacing the length of it but never coming too close to the door his mate was behind with a potential dangerous mech.

They had both put up superficial blocks on their bonds to keep from being distracted, but Jazz was getting impatient as the breems went by and froze when he felt Prowl's block suddenly shatter. Lowering his own, he was assaulted with fear and panic, his mate desperately calling his name. Without thinking twice, he had run toward the room and kicked the door open. The sight that greeted him made his energon boil and his visor darken in anger. All he could think about was getting the mech off his mate and did the only thing that came to mind. He kicked the fragger off.

"Prowl!" After the noble was sent flying with a pained yelp, Jazz quickly knelt next to his trembling mate. "Prowl! Love, are ya okay?" He demanded, searching his frame for any injury.

"Ye- yes I am fine." Was the shaky response. "C- call Sentinel, I have proof that he is working with the Decepticons. He may be able to tell us Shockwave's recent inventions as well." He said somewhat detached.

Jazz sent a quick data burst demanding back up before he hugged his mate to his chest. "It's alright Prowl, yer safe with meh, don't worry." He soothed sending calming pulses through their bond. Realizing that Prowl was trying to hide his fear behind his duty.

A groan had them whipping their helms to see Steeltrap clumsily stand up.

"Why you litte-" He began, noble demeanor gone, replaced with an angered and insane mech. "How dare you kick me! A low Polyhexian like you!" He sneered charging toward the two black and whites.

Snarling, Jazz let go of Prowl and ran out to meet him, both clashing in a whirlwind of punches and kicks. The saboteur being a master in Diffusion easily knocked the noble out, but didn't feel as if it were enough for what he had done to his mate.

"Prowl. Jazz."

Hearing his name being called out, the saboteur turned and saw none other than Sentinel, flanked by four mechs standing in the doorway.

From his frozen place on the floor, Prowl turned to look at his Prime, trying to bring his mask back up. Managing to stand, he gave a shaky salute. "Sentinel sir, I have managed to confirm his affiliation to the Deceptions, as well as his treachery toward the Autobots and the rest of the council."

Sentinel nodded and motioned for the four mechs to take Steeltrap. "Good work Prowl. Both of you head back to the base. I want a full report on the events unfolded. After that you both have a joor off for your good work."

Nodding, Prowl started to head out Jazz at his side. But they were blocked by Sentinel.

"I wanted to apologize for what I put you through Prowl." He started, optics downcast, though Jazz could see there wasn't that much regret in them, merely an act demanded of him for being Prime.

"Yes sir."

"No."

Surprised, both Sentinel and Prowl turned to stare at Jazz.

"No?" Echoed Prime inquiringly.

"With all due respect, Ah never want Prowl on such a mission again."

_~ Jazz, what are you doing? ~_ Confusion flowed through their bond but Jazz ignored it.

_~What we should 'ave done before. The secrecy 'bout our bond is over Prowl. Ah want Prime ta know so he never puts ya in a situation like this ever again. ~_

As much as Prowl would have argued this before, now he couldn't help but stay silent, the attack too fresh for him to think about the consequences.

"Why?" Sentinel asked getting exasperated.

Jazz walked up to stand next to Prowl, who's doorwings were low from the recent events. Grabbing his servo in his own he looked at his Prime defiantly.

"'Cause we're bonded."

They had expected to see shock, disappointment, even anger on their Prime's faceplates. Yet they saw nothing of the sort.

"So you're finally admitting it?"

"You knew?" Prowl asked, optics wide.

Sentinel shrugged, walking closer to them. "I'm Prime, it is my duty to know."

"Ya knew and ya still had Prowl do this!?" Jazz yelled angered.

"It was necessary for the cause."

_~ Ah'll kill him! ~_

_~ You will do no such thing! ~_ Prowl took advantage that their servos were intertwined to keep his mate from charging at their Prime.

"Why!?" Jazz screamed instead.

"I do not approve of your bond. You Prowl, should have told me, especially being a pre-program specifically created for the Autobot cause. Your every decision is mine to approve."

Prowl wilted, ignoring how Jazz had bristled at the implications that his mate was Autobot 'property'. "Yes sir."

"And you Jazz should have known better than to pursue my second. I was about to send you to another division in Kaon when I realized you were already bonded. Having you separated would cause Prowl harm, and I need his tactical abilities at their highest. So I played ignorant. Unfortunately, a bond can not be broken or I would have ordered you two to break it." He said the last in almost a hiss.

"Sentinel you-"

_~ Stop it Jazz. Let it be. ~_

_~ Let it be! He practically just told us he thinks of you as a mere instrument for the cause. Claims he would have kept us apart just to keep ya in 'top shape'. Ah'd be well within mah rights as a bondmate ta kick his aft from here ta the nearest blackhole and beyond! ~_ The saboteur seethed.

_~ Yes, but he has also made it clear, that since the bond can not be broken, he will not separate us. There is nothing more we can do. Do not anger him any longer else he does separate us when the bond stabilizes. ~_ That, if nothing else purged Jazz of his anger. He forced himself to calm down before standing to attention.

"Ah'm… sorry." He grit out. Sorry. He was being sorry for bonding to Prowl! How disgusting of him. 'Protect our bond from those who do not approve of it, keep the ill wishes and intentions away from our mate', had been one of their vows. And he had just broken it.

_~ Love, do not dwell on this matter or trouble yourself over it. We are at war, such sacrifices will be demanded of us in the future should we wish to stay together and protect each other. ~_ Prowl sent softly.

Jazz knew this. It was obvious. After all, if a Decepticon assassin came up to him and asked him if he was bonded to Prowl, he'd deny it with no hesitation, else he brought harm to his mate. But still, the denial hurt to voice.

"Good." Sentinel said calming down. "Now, while there is nothing I can do about you two being bonded, this will be kept a secret. I would not want to lose my second and a very good saboteur because of such a thing. Your kind die far too easily." Jazz bristled once more as the last was aimed at him.

"Now, return to headquarters. I want a report of what has happened here by the next cycle. I will allow the two of you some time because you have earned it, but I will not be so rewarding in the future."

With a meaningful glare, the Prime turned and walked out of the room, leaving the two bondmates standing in shock at the events.

"Sometimes, Ah wonder if Ah'm not on the wrong side of the war." Jazz said after a moment, eliciting a startled look from his mate.

"You cannot mean that?" It came out more as a fear filled question than anything else.

Shaking his head lightly, the saboteur squeezed Prowl's servo in reassurance. "Ah know our cause is just. Ah just don't like the one 'leading' us. Sometimes, he seems like a Decepticon ta meh. Especially now. Treating ya like his 'property'. 'being a pre-program specifically created for the Autobot cause your every decision is mine to approve'" He mocked in disgust.

Smiling he leaned into his mate now that they were alone. "Well, I _was_ built for such a purpose but yes, one would think the one fighting for equality and the right for freedom would not have even thought of such words."

"Makes me kinda wish he were replaced somehow."

"Do not say such ill things, you'll jinx him." Prowl admonished lightly, leading his mate out of the room. He wanted to get back to his quarters. Take a nice relaxing bath and have Jazz make him forget about what had almost happened.

The saboteur, having heard his thoughts through the bond turned to his mate. "Are ya sure yer're okay? Ah don't mind that thought, truthfully Ah want nothing more than ta claim back what's mine but…" He stopped in front of Prowl with worried optics. "Ah don't want ya ta play this off."

Sighing, Prowl walked into Jazz's arms, bringing their foreheads together so they could stare into each other's optics.

"Honestly? I am still a bit shaken. I have never been pursued before, apart from you nor has anyone, again either than you, shown any interest of _that_ kind toward me. It was frightening but to a degree expected. But since nothing actually happened and I know that I have a loving mate that will always come to my aid I believe with some attention I will be over it by the next joor."

Both stood in silence for a while, basking in each other's presence both physically and through the bond. The laughter and conversations from the grand hall not bothering them at all.

"Come, let's get back ta headquarters. Sentinel _did_ give us the next joor off out of the 'goodness' of his spark. Let's make sure yer're well attended to shall we?" Jazz said grinning.

Chuckling, both black and whites left the Council Halls without anyone seeing them.


End file.
